


Just being with you makes my heart happy

by amy_may



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_may/pseuds/amy_may
Summary: Ben can’t ice skate to save his life so why is he here doing one of the things he hates the most? Kenji, that’s why.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Just being with you makes my heart happy

Ice skating. It should be fun but for Ben but it’s more of a struggle than anything. He steps one foot on the ice and he goes sliding all over the place and falling either flat on his back or flat on his face, either way it was unenjoyable and it was freezing cold so why was he here doing one of the things he despised the most? Kenji, that’s why. 

He looked up and met eyes with the taller boy who was grinning from ear to ear, clearly not a pro on the ice either but definitely better than he was. Ben felt himself start to smile as he stepped onto the ice, already starting to fall forward when he felt Kenji’s arms wrap around him as he looked up again to be met with those beautiful brown eyes that he’d come to love so much. Kenji chuckled, pulling Ben back up so that he was standing again, taking one of his hands and giving him a reassuring look. 

“Kenji are you sure about this?” Ben said shakily, his fear becoming clear to the other boy. Kenji took his free hand and pulled Ben’s chin up so that they were looking at each other again and softly said,

“No I’m not sure, but what I am sure about is that we’re going to have fun and that you don’t have to worry. I won’t let go of your hand and if you want to leave at any point we can, just say the word” he assured. Ben slowly nodded his head, gulping at their closeness and gripped onto Kenji’s hand tighter as they started to skate around the almost empty ice rink. Although it was freezing the wind flying across his face and the sound of Kenji laughing beside him was enough to make him laugh, the wind and everything about the moment making him feel exhilarated. 

This continued on for a few minutes, both of them carelessly laughing and pulling each other around on the ice until all of a sudden, BAM, they were both on the floor and in typical rom-com fashion Ben was lay on top of Kenji while he was lay flat on his back. Ben pulled his head up off of Kenji’s chest to see if he was okay, only to find the other boy already looking at him. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before both bursting into uncontrollable laughter, the few people in the rink skating by and smiling amusingly at what was happening. 

“Well that was typical!” Kenji said through laughs “are you okay?” Ben frantically nodded, gripping onto Kenji’s coat tighter and briefly putting his head back down on Kenji’s chest. 

“Yeah I’m fine” he giggled, and he wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or not but he could’ve swore he felt Kenji press a light kiss to his head. His face went warm as he lifted his head up once more to find Kenji again already looking at him. 

“Come on little one” he said, starting to stand up and pulling Ben with him. “I’m starving! You wanna get some food?” Ben nodded again, still slightly blushing as Kenji sweetly smiled at him. “Okay then. You know what they say, ice skating does make you hungry!” 

Ben laughed and nudged him in the side “that’s swimming Kenji” he laughed, smiling up at the taller boy as they walked off the rink, the exhilaration in their bones bubbling away into nothing but pure happiness and contentment.

“Pfft yeah I knew that, I was just testing your knowledge!” He replied, wrapping an arm around Ben and causing him to chuckle once more.

“Sure you were Kenji, sure you were” 

And as they walked away, Ben snuggled into Kenji’s side, they both don’t think they’d ever felt more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this fic a lot happier and fluffier than the last bc I was in a fluffy kinda mood today☺️I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
